


Just a Drink After Work

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Co-workers, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: I've been writing a series of short stories revolving around scenarios of how Strike and Ellacott become romantically involved.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Just a Drink After Work

He stood up from his desk and stretched, rubbing his neck, trying to ease the kinks from a long day on the computer.Thank goodness it was Friday.Maybe a drink after work was in order.

“Want to head to the Tottenham for a drink?” he asked.She had shut down the computer and was starting to pack up for the day, washing the used tea mugs, and setting them back on the shelf for next week’s round of coffees and teas.“Sure,” she answered in an absent-minded way.She took one last look around the office, then turned off the lights while he shrugged into his heavy winter great coat.He locked the door after them and followed her down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk.

It was nearly dark already, even though it was not even six p.m.Winter in London was like that.At least it wasn’t raining, she thought, as they walked toward the pub where they often had a Friday night drink.He was smoking as they walked, but she didn’t mind.It was his choice, after all, and he seemed to be cutting back. 

The pub was half full, so she grabbed a small table in the back while he got them drinks.He brought a draft beer and a large glass of white wine to their table after flagging down the bar maid.He made it safely to her in the press of the newly freed worker bees swarming the bar to celebrate the end of the work week.They drank their drinks and she got them refills, then they decided it would be good to eat something while they hammered out just what to do with the new case.A third round was in order by the time all the chips were eaten.By then it was nearly 8 p.m.They stood outside the pub so he could smoke, finalizing the next week’s schedule. 

She walked back to the office with him to update the schedule before they forgot.He made coffee for them while she got the old PC fired up and added their notes to the calendar.He noticed they’d had calls while they were getting dinner and played them back.They both took notes and compared them when finished and made more plans for the next work week while drinking their coffee.By then it was 10 p.m. 

He offered to walk her to the train but she said she’d simply sleep in the office.He objected and insisted she sleep in his flat.He’d pull out the old camp bed and they’d flip to see who got it.Tired, she agreed.They went up to his flat.He had beer in the frig and found a bottle of white wine he’d bought once with the vague idea of having it for her in the office.They had more drinks while he wrestled the camp bed.He finally got it open.She sat down on it, and it promptly collapsed.They laughed.She insisted that they could just share his broad bed, so they took turns with his tiny bathroom, him digging out an old t-shirt she could wear to sleep in.The flat was getting cold, so they were soon under the covers, giggling a little from the farce of the camp bed and a little from too much alcohol. 

She said her hands were cold, so he rubbed them between his big hands.She insisted that the way to get your hands warm was to put them in your armpits, so they both tried it without much success.She reached over and pulled him close and nuzzled his neck.He kissed her and the temperature started rising in the room.She kissed him back, saying she’d always wondered what it would be like to kiss a man with a beard and that the chance to do some research was irresistible. He admitted he’d always wondered if her hair actually felt like silk. He wanted to satisfy his curiosity.They eventually had to shed their clothes to keep from overheating.That led to some interesting partnership bonding.Luckily he had three condoms left in the box in the bedside table drawer.They used them up that night and the next morning and had to go buy more for Saturday night.And Sunday and Monday….

It’s amazing what drinks after work can lead to.


End file.
